


Joy to the World

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: 12 Days of Oneshots [8]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Niall and Liam's first Christmas together as husbands and Liam just wants to make it perfect and Niall just wants a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy to the World

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha didn't actually get this out in time but whatever, here it is and I kind of like exasperated Niall. He's funny.

“No Niall a little to the left, there, no not that far!” Liam calls up and he can almost feel the frustration from Niall as he attempts to hang Christmas lights.

“Jesus Liam you want to come do this? I would not mind that one bit.” Niall says in a strained voice as he jams the light hanger on the gutter of the roof.

“There! You got it!” Liam claps his hands together and Niall breathes a sigh of relief and leans against the ladder for a moment before climbing down. 

“Okay next year you’re hanging the lights.” Niall mutters and Liam frowns.

“But you did such a wonderful job.”

“Yeah after almost falling like four times.” Niall hoists the ladder on his shoulder and Liam moves to help.

“Our house is gonna be awesome.” Liam grins and the annoyance that had been building in Niall dissipates because Liam is ecstatic and he can’t keep mad at him for long when he’s like that. 

“I can’t believe you actually talked me into putting up our own lights.” Niall shakes his head and Liam gasps.

“Niall! This is our first Christmas together, we have to make it special!” Liam frowns and Niall chuckles at just how worked up Liam has gotten over this whole Christmas thing.  
“Easy there, don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’m not going to hurt myself.” Liam mutters, his face still a frown so Niall sighs and stops moving and turns with the ladder still on his shoulder and kisses Liam straight on the mouth. Liam’s surprised but he quickly recovers. “What was that for?” He asks when they break apart.

“So you don’t have that frowny puppy face on. Now what’s next? I’m sure you have some sort of Christmas related thing.”

Liam lights up. “We’re going to get a Christmas tree!”

Niall groans loudly.

*

“Does this one look okay?” He points to the medium sized fir that Liam’s been inspected for the past five minutes.

“Just a second, I have to make sure it’s perfect.”

Niall bites back a sigh and waits patiently for his husband to figure out if this is the one. He looks down at his phone and sees a text from Louis but before he can respond Liam snatches the phone away from him. “Hey!”

“No texting while doing Christmas things.” Liam scolds with a stern look on his face and Niall rolls his eyes.

“Honestly Li, you’re getting a little worked up over this.”

Liam turns and gives him a look so cold that Niall stops straight away and ducks his head because that’s the only way that Liam’s going to allow him to actually sleep in their bed tonight. Liam goes back to inspecting the tree and after a few more minutes, nods.

“I think this is the one.”

“Perfect, I’ll go get the guy so we can get him to cut it down.” Niall nods and goes in search of the owner. The man brings out a chainsaw and cuts it down for them and after paying for it, Niall and Liam both carry it toward the Jeep they borrowed from Zayn for the day.

“Ah Liam can you throw over the rope?” Niall calls out from the otherside of the car and after a few tense minutes they finally have the tree secured and Niall climbs into the driver’s side.

“Okay then we decorate the tree.” Liam says as he slips into the car.

“With that?”

“Oh I bought ornaments.” Liam turns to him and of course, silly him.

*

“No Niall it’s not straight!” Liam says in a frustrated voice and Niall grits his teeth but keeps calm.

“Tell me way to go.”

“To the left. No wait, the right. Wait a little more to the left again. Bit more. Okay there!”

Niall lets out his breath and takes a step back at their newly decorated tree and he has to admit it’s not half bad. At least Liam did the lights on this instead of him struggling with the stupid tangled string. Even the star on the top looks pretty damn good.

“This is kind of awesome.” He admits and Liam turns to him with an excited look on his face.

“I know right?! Okay now cookies.” Liam claps his hands together and scuttles off toward the kitchen like someone hatching a master plan and if it’s a plan to make Niall scream internally, it’s working.

*

“Li you have red on your cheek.” Niall snorts and Liam looks up from his intense concentration of icing the sugar cookie snowman.

“Huh?”

“You have icing on your—oh just come here.” Niall gestures for Liam to lean towards him and he does in confusion. Niall swipes his thumb across Liam’s cheek and gets the stray icing.

“Oh, thanks.” Liam smiles warmly at him but then goes back to his snowman, placing chocolate chip buttons down his front and making him a green scarf. 

Niall stops and just watches him for a moment. Liam looks up and frowns. “Well come on Niall! Those cookies aren’t going to ice themselves.” He snaps and Niall jumps back to attention.

“Right, sorry.” He grabs at the next cookie and begins spreading icing across it. He takes a handful of sprinkles and dumps it on it.

“Niall!” Liam snaps again and he jumps.

“What?”

“We are not made of money, easy on the sprinkles.” 

“Are you being serious with me right now?” Niall deadpans and Liam stares him down. “Liam, we could own like half of England.”

“Easy on the sprinkles.” Liam repeats and Niall rolls his eyes but obeys because he prefers a happy Liam to a tense Liam.

When they’re done Niall folds his hands. “Please tell me there’s nothing else right?”

“Shopping.” Liam’s eyes gleam.

Niall’s head falls on the table with a thunk.

*

“Keep your sunglasses on Niall.” Liam whispers as they walk into the mall. 

“I feel like a douche.”

“Do you want to be mobbed by that pack of 12 year olds?” Liam motions to the tweens walking up ahead.

“Oh god.” He says in horror and Liam chuckles and squeezes his hand.

“Okay I have a list and I’ve separated it so we can get this knocked out the park.” Liam says and hands him a slip of paper. A bunch of items are listed and he looks up.   
“Really? Hair clippers for Louis?” 

“That’s what he wanted okay. Probably to threaten Harry with I don’t know. Okay text me when you’re done and we’ll meet back here.”

Niall nods and goes in search of everything on the list and it all goes smoothly until he has to go into Forever 21 for a gift card for Lottie. Then it goes to shit. He’s turned around his snapback this point because it’s insanely hot in this store (honestly how do girls do it?) and his sunglasses slide down his nose.

“Oh my god that’s Niall.” A group of girls say loudly and his eyes widen. Literately everyone in the store stops at that and turns toward him. Now he’s no stranger to attention but this is just uncomfortable. He has no one to be a buffer between him and these girls. The look in their eyes is synonymous to a predator and its prey.  
And that’s when he runs, pulling his phone out as he goes.

“Code red Liam!” He says into the iPhone, shopping bags bouncing against his side and thighs.

“Oh shit. Okay meet me at the car.”

“You better hurry the fuck up then.”

Thank god he had the keys otherwise he probably would have been ripped to shreds. He backs out and meets Liam at the entrance which makes the girls go even more crazy.  
It’s only when they pull away that Niall relaxes and he looks over at Liam. And they both laugh.

“God that was terrible.”

“You turned your snapback around didn’t you?” 

“Guilty.” He chuckles and Liam laughs, rolling his eyes and they make their way back to the house. 

“Okay anything else?” He asks, a little hesitantly and Liam nods.

“We have to wrap everything.”

“We as meaning you and I right?”

“I’m going to cook.” Liam shakes his head and Niall groans loudly and his shoulders slump.

“God why are we doing all this stuff?” He moans and Liam looks at him with an unamused expression. “Okay fine.” He hisses and snatches the bags away from Liam and stomps to the dining room where all the wrapping things have been set out.

The whole time he wraps he’s grumbles to himself and cuts with vigor that was probably too much for wrapping presents but he’s kind of annoyed.

“What’s wrong with you?” Liam asks, leaning against the doorway and he glares.

“This is Christmas Liam! This is for relaxing and family, not for risking my life for a stupid gift card.” He snaps and Liam’s eyebrows raise and his face falls. “Oh god why are you making that sad face?” He sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I just wanted our first Christmas as husbands to be perfect.” Liam whispers and Niall’s face softens and he rises from his seat and makes his way over to Liam who’s shoulders slump over.

“Hey, it was going to be perfect no matter what. What to know why?”

Liam looks up.

“Because I have you and no matter what, that makes it perfect.”

Liam’s mouth gives a tiny smile and Niall wraps him into a tight hug.

“So no more bossing me around okay?”

“Not even a little?” Liam looks at him with earnest.

“No.” Niall says with his own stern voice and Liam laughs and nods.

“Okay deal.”

“Good, now you can wrap the rest of these presents.”

“Niall!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblah](http://kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com) (:


End file.
